Of fruit, Masqurade, Electricity and Istanbul
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: My brain is at work once again. More of my Integra and Alucard one shots. These are when she's older, so there is more romantic implications. Read and Review please. Includes that elusive fourth shot once again.
1. Masque

Simply put, more of my one shots. These involve Integra with Alucard when she's quite a bit older so it's more romantic. I feel that my wrting is getting sloppy, so more critique would be wonderful! Don't forget to Review either way!

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.

* * *

Parties were often the pinnacle of Nobility. Walter had laid a dress out for her along with a mask. Integra rose her eyebrow at the butler and scoffed. He did not find it as amusing as she did. He smirked and explained to her that she had not entertained any guests at the manor since her father had been well enough to have them. She was twenty-one now and had recalled the last party that had been at the Hellsing Manor. She had stayed up in her bedroom and played with Walter. Now though it was her turn.

"Who will be attending?" Integra questioned and looked at the dress very carefully.

"The Twelve and their sons, daughters and wives," Walter told her. "We will have to make a good impression on them all. Some of the son's are your age."

Integra gave another scoff and put her hands on her hips, cigar in mouth. "I'm hardly marriage material."

"We'll see," Walter said and exited his master's bedroom. Integra called for him to halt.

"Will the vampire be attending?"

"No, I don't believe an invitation was extended to him."

"Good," Integra bade the man good afternoon and looked her dress over again. She eyed it as if it was going to spring up and try and fight her at any moment. Instead it simply laid there and Integra went to her desk to do paper work until she had to look at the dress again.

It hadn't moved an inch when Walter came to her and told her that the party guests would be arriving soon. She nodded and slipped into her dress carefully. Her hair was easily enough taken care of. She pinned it up and looked the mask over. A masque. Perhaps someone would come as the red death. One could only hope.

Integra made her way down the stairs and met with the other knights of the round table. Islands joined her as soon as she was off the staircase.

"Integra, you look stunning. Like a street walker," he said to her. His identity was covered of course by an elaborate mask, but Integra knew.

"Islands, you never cease to amaze with your tact. My father would be proud of what he's taught you," she told the older man and strode away. Islands laughed and went to join the other men he had been speaking with. Integra smiled and approached Walter. She new him too well to even make it fair.

"The game isn't real, you know," he told her carefully. "It's not an important part of the party."

"The game is the most important part," Integra told her butler. "We shall see whom I can identify and whom I cannot."

Integra danced with many men, each of which she could identify by different characteristics. Finally, she was taken by Hugh Islands and twirled carefully.

"What I said was not very nice, Sir Hellsing," he told her by way of apology.

"No, it wasn't, Sir Islands," Integra frowned at the man before her. When he spun her again she released his hand and landed in another man's arms. She looked up at him and found only a smirk waiting for her. He too wore an elaborate mask to hide his identity. His suit was very fine and he took Integra's hands with his own gloved ones. This man, his identity was a secret to her. She could not identify him. He seemed so familiar, but in a very distant way. He bowed to Integra.

"May I?" He asked and Integra nodded. He pulled her close and led her in a dance. A tango. She followed him as he moved her through his arms and spun her. He was not who she thought he was. There was no way he knew how to dance so well. His hand slid up her back as he dipped her and his long legs moved out with her own. A cool breath was exhaled on her throat as she tilted her head back. He snapped her up and brought her close again. Integra moved her lips toward his as he took her thigh in his hand and brought it up to his hip. His lips moved down to hers.

"Alucard," she whispered, lips not even centimeters away, and smirked.

Alucard smiled as well and laughed. "You must always win the game, Sir Hellsing?"

"But of course, Vampire."


	2. Electricity

The electricity faltered and extinguished. Integra looked up from her desk at the place where the light should have shone down. She frowned as blue spots leapt in front of her eyes. She rubbed them behind her glasses and stood, hands flat on the desk. There were men running about outside. She could hear them. Her men. Finally, Walter entered.

"Miss, the lightning storm had caused a power outage," he explained to his master.

"Are you sure? It's not a tactic?" Integra checked with Walter.

"Positive. It's simply a power outage. I shall take some men myself to check the grounds. I will leave Alucard here to watch over you," he smiled and left the room. Integra sat back down and rifled through her desk. She found a pair of wax candles and she lit them carefully with her lighter. They illuminated her papers enough that she could continue working.

"Ah, the Hellsing Director never stops, does she?" Alucard had become from a dark place in the wall. He smirked at her, his white teeth illuminated by the candles. Integra gave him a smirk.

"Work needs to be done," she said and continued what she was doing. Alucard sat on her desk.

"What can I do to allow my master to enjoy this darkness as I do?" He questioned her carefully. Looking at her over his shoulder he smirked.

"Darkness is useless, Alucard. There is nothing to be done in the darkness. Why do you think they call it the dark ages?" she asked him not looking up from her paperwork. Alucard reached forward and extinguished a candle with his fingers. Integral wrinkled her brow and looked up as the second one went out, leaving her in darkness once again.

"Alucard, enough of your pranks," she ordered and felt a cold shadow next to her. She turned and looked at him, looming over her in darkness.

"There are plenty of things to be done in the dark," he told her and smiled again. He leaned forward and pressed his master up against her desk.

"Alucard!" She wiggled and he very gently placed a kiss on her cheek. She stood dumbfounded as he lingered, even when the lights had come back on.


	3. Strawberries and Angel food cake

After talking to Cannot Fathom A Pen Name on Aim this night she had mentioned eating angel food cake (while I was eating Pizza : P) and I got this idea, so many a thanks to her for eating that cake on this night of nights.

* * *

The Vampire held a tray in his gloved hands. Integra rose an eyebrow at him. He smiled at her and set it down, beckoning a chair to his side. The tray held on it angel food cake, strawberries and whipped cream. Each of which sat in it's own container. Integra looked the treats over and smirked. The vampire removed his gloves and set them aside. Integra followed suit. He reached into the mixture carefully and took a strawberry from where it sat, snuggled with it's sisters in the glass container. Alucard took a careful bite and then took his master by the chin, and putting the fruit to her lips. 

Integra's lips parted and she took an equally careful bite from the strawberry as the vampire held it by it's green stem. The seeds were small enough that she only tasted them a little as she chewed and swallowed carefully. Alucard ran his finger up her chin and into her mouth where she tasted more of the juice. How messy and un-ladylike of her. She frowned.

Alucard gave a chuckle and finished off the strawberry. He scooped a dollop of whipped cream from it's glass home and offered it to her. Integra took it with a smirk. It tasted of milk. It had been handmade, not store bought. Integra licked her lips. Alucard took some for himself as well and smirked at the taste. He enjoyed it very much.

Finally, as if the crescendo of an orchestra, he took an angel food cake and scooped some whipped cream onto it and finally set a strawberry on top. He offered it to his master who accepted it with a smirk. She ate the treat in a few bites and smiled at the vampire. He leaned forward then and licked the tiniest bit of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth and left her there a smile on his face and a frown on hers.


	4. BONUS: Istanbul, not Constantinople

This is just for giggles. I hope people actually get this...

* * *

"This is Istanbul," Walter pointed to the map for little Integra's lesson.

"You mean Constantinople," Alucard had materialized through the wall, looking at Integra with a smirk.

"It's Istanbul, Alucard," Integra told him with a frown at his geography skills.

"Ah, but it's used to be Constantinople," Walter assured her. "Now it is Istanbul."

"I have a woman waiting for me in Constantinople," Alucard said, with a raise of his eyebrow. It was almost as if he didn't know why he'd said it.

"Then she'll be in Istanbul," Walter chimed in.

"Why did they change it?" Alucard snarled.

"Not sure. Only the Turk's know," Walter said.

"So which is it?" Integra asked.

Alucard looked at her and then at Walter, who in turn did the same.

"Istanbul."

"Constantinople."

Alucard frowned at Walter. "You should be teaching her properly."

"I am teaching her properly," Walter insisted. "You should learn a few new things! We're not learning History. We're doing Geography, right Integra?" Walter turned to his little master and saw that she had gotten up and left in the middle of his fight with the vampire.


End file.
